Birthday Battle
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: Basically just a battle scene


*This is my first Fanfiction and a oneshot*

Today is my 15 birthday. Unfortunetly i would be starting it out in the wilderness. Oh well, at least i have my team.

"Come on out guys," I yelled as i tossed their Pokeballs into the air.

My team consisted of Blaze(Blaziken), Spores(Breloom), Soul(Absol), Falcon(Swellow), Aura(Lucario) and Fang(Luxray). Yeah, yeah, yeah, real creative with the names. I'm just not that good with names.

"Hey, isn't it someones birthday today," Blaze aksed.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing," I replied

"How old are you? 105? 112? 119?" Aura inquired.

"That was a very lame joke about you being canine based and dog years dude." Spores retorted.

"At least I'm not a bipedal mushroom."

"You wanna fight? Because my fighting moves will take you out in no time flat while your fighting and steel moves will do absolutely..."

"Boys, stop it or Falcon and I will make you," Fang intervened.

The two grudgingly stopped fighting and allowed me to answer Lucario's first question.

"I'm turning 15 today. It's been five years since I started my journey. I remember when it was just me and Blaze. Of course he was just a cute little Torchic then."

We spent the next couple hours reminiscing about the past five years. Everybody told about their lives before we met, their feelings when i first caught them and their feelings about various events through out our journey.

"I have to ask," Fang started. "How come you never caught anyone else? I mean, from what your rivals' pokemon tell us, your the only champion to have a dex rating of less than 15? 10 up until you went to Sinoh and caught me and Aura."

"That is a very good point. You see, after a trainer's first six, the others are sent to Bill's P.C. and the just sit there as little bits of data. I don't want to seperate a great many pokemon from their lives and families just so i can fill up a blank encyclopedia handed to me by someone who forgot his own grandsons name."

"How is that guy a professor? If he spent his whole life researching Pokemon, then why is it empty." Spores asked.

"Well we all know and love the theory that he does it to get rid of the kids so he can get with the single moms," Falcon chimmed in.

*All of you are probably wondering how my pokemon are speaking English. They are still speaking their normal languages. After 5 years of traveling with Blaze, Spores, Falcon and Soul, I developed a knack at understanding Pokemon. Encountering Arceus and having to fight for him during Judgement Day with my team also granted me the gift of languages*

"Well that's probably true," I finally said after we all laughed for a solid 5 minutes."so I shouldn't be laughing."

"Come on. We've all met your mom and we know that she wouldn't do that." Blaze assured me.

"Speaking of her, why don't we go visit since it's your birthday," Aura asked.

"Sure. I'll just fly on swellow to Canalave and spend a couple grand on tickets so we can go to Slateport and then walk to the shortcut and swim across."

"Alright then let's go," Soul said.

After 4 hours of transition, we ended up in Slateport. I headed west (yes west) out of the town and came to the mouth of the river that flows between Littleroot and Slateport. I dove in and started across.

The swim was uneventful. When I reached the shore, I used my fire powers that came from my close bond with Blaze to dry of. Afterwards, I jogged the few hundred feet to Littleroot Town, the place where my whole adventure started.

"Alright. You guys are the reason why I'm here, so you guys need to be out too." I said as i tossed my only six pokeballs into the air.

As my team materialized from their various habitats (having a degree in computer designing and programming allows me to do this for my close friends.) the inhabitants of the town heard the commotion and rushed over to greet me. My mom was in front, followed by May and Brendan and Birch bringing up the rear.

"You're back!" my mom exclaimed. "It's been forever since we've seen you because you never visit."

"Yeah dude. How am i supposed to have a decent fight around here when my only real competition is either of brooding about god knows what, running all over the place trying to complete a shiny version of the 'Dex or off trying to become the strongest trainer ever by beating all of the Elite Fours in every region know to man" Brendan complained.

"Hey what about me," May whined.

Brendan and I traded one glance before we burst out laughing.

"Have you even fully evolved Grovyle yet," I inquired.

"... shut up."

"All right, that's enough you two," Birch intervened. "Adam, i would love to see your Pokedex. You must have obtained a huge amount of data."

"Yeah,about that, the only obtained data I have is these guys" I say as I gesture to my team."and all their pre-evoled forms."

"Why? You are able to travel all over the world and you don't increase your team at all."

"I don't want to take a bunch of pokemon out of their habitats and force them to sit around inside a P.C. as data just for the sake of completing a blank encyclopeia"

"...fair point"

"All right. Let's get to the reason of your visit," my mom interupted. "I'm assuming that it's because of your birthday right?"

"Yep," I replied.

"All right. We can do the whole cake and party thing later, but right now..." Brendan started.

Knowing what he was going to say I decided to join him.

"Let's battle," we yelled in tandem.

He sent out Sparks, his Manetric. "I've been training like no other in order to finally beat you," he shouted.

"Like that's really going to happen," I yelled back as i motioned to Soul.

He calmly walked out onto the battlefield, ready to show up Sparks.

"Sparks! Hit him with a Thunderbolt," Brendan ordered.

"Retaliate with Night Slash Soul," I calmly responded.

Soul took the maelstrom of electricity like it was nothing and struck out with claws wrapped in darkness.

Sparks went down without a fight.

"Rrrrrg, you'll pay for that," he yelled as he returned Sparks and sent out his next pokemon.

It was his Piplup, Pippen.

"Well then, straight to the big guns," I say as I throw Blaze's Pokeball into the air.

The two stared each other down, then charged at each other, battle cries upon their beaks.

"Pippen, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Don't let that hit! Use Double Kick!"

The first kick nearly ended it, the follow up was what took him out.

"Aaaaaaaaand there goes my chance of winning," Brendan sighed as he returned Pippen.

The next pokemon he sent out was his corphish.

"Corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp corp..."

"Why does this thing always do this," I asked.

"Because I ask him to whenever we battle," He replied with a smirk.

"Well then the sooner Fang takes this thing out the better."

Sending out Fang, I called for some lightning.

Fortunetly it hit otherwise i would of had to write its second, even longer barrage of words.

"Well I have quite the explosive trick up my sleeve," He yelled, throwing an Ultra Ball into the air.

Out popped a Shiny Typlosion, which roared a battle cry fierce enough to unsettle my team.

"_Crap. That's quite the wild card. Thanks to the new League Rules, I can't use any of my Pokemon that I've already used unless I'm forced to. Spores will just get wiped out, no matter how fast he is. Falcon might be able to pull this of. Aura might, but this thing looks really tough."_

"Alright Aura! Go for it! Use Earthquake!"

"Stop it with Eruption!"

Sadly Eruption hit first and decimated Aura.

The same happened with Falcon, and then with Spores.

"Alright, now you've started to back me into a corner. Blaze take him out with a Sky Uppercut!"

"Not so fast! Use Earthquake."

While Blaze did hit first, it wasn't enough to finish him and Earthquake was a one hit wonder.

"Hm, this is interesting now. Fang, get in there and try to paralyze him with a thunder fang."

Finally my luck showed and Fang was able to get a critical that took him out.

"Well you more than made up for that," he said as he returned him.

He then sent out his Steelix.

"Luxray. All you gotta do is hit it with fire fang. Are you sure you can pull this off." I asked her.

"Of course. That over sized snake will never know what hit it," she said confidently while rushing forward.

"Use Earthquake," Brendan commanded.

Fire fang hit first and luckily took him out.

"Lucario! get ready to take him out!" he yelled as he sent out his remaining pokemon,

"Do NOT let it hit you use fire fang."

"Use extreme speed."

Luxray was able to withstand the hit and chomped down hard.

My luck showed through as it hit for a critical, ending the battle.

"You get my hopes up only to smash them into pieces," Brendan says as he hung his head in defeat.

"At lest you made me work for it. That's not something everybody can claim." I said.

"Can we have a REAl birthday celebration now?" My mom asked.

"Alright. I was getting hungry anyway. But first we need to stop at the lab and heal out Pokémon."

This was turning out to be a better birthday than I originally thought.

**The End. **


End file.
